Sense of Devotion
by DesiringPirates
Summary: (STORY#3) After then events on The Isle, Jack has parted ways with Elizabeth. Just when he was forgetting everything, the recent past catches up to him and things will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sense of Devotion

Sequel to Sense of Demand

Rated: R (Violence, sensuality, sexual practice and language)

Summary: After then events on The Isle, Jack has parted ways with Elizabeth. Just when he was forgetting everything, the recent past catches up to him and things will never be the same.

A/N: The last one! I never meant to make this a trilogy, but I had too many ideas. Happy reading!

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Two bits! Only two bits!"

"Buy your fish! Fresh from the ocean!"

"Looking for a good time?"

Jim smiled as he pushed through the familiar streets of Tortuga. Ignoring everyone in the city, he made his way to the outskirts, where a couple of houses stood.

"Jim!"

He smiled wider and picked up his speed. In no time he had a petite blonde in his arms, spinning her around and laughing. After a couple of minutes of breathless laughter and breathless kisses, Jim and Kate walked hand in hand towards the city.

"You said the trip would not be so long." Kate said, feigning anger. "It's been almost ten months!"

"I know. But as Jack says, complications ensued... I'm just glad to be here." Jim moved to put his arm around his love's shoulders. "It was a horrifying experience. Sirens, mermaids, waves the size of towns... but it was profitable."

"Meaning?"

Jim smiled. "Meaning Jack ran into an old lady friend, who wanted to both kiss and smack him at the same time."

Kate's interest peaked. "You meand she came-"

"Don't get too excited. Her name was Angelica." They stepped aside to allow a cart to pass. "We did not even go by... _there_." Jim sighed.

"Oh." Kate's dissapointment sounded.

"Yet I think the Captain and Miss Angelica got intimate. He has been walking around a lot lighter after that journey." Jim smiled, sensing Katie feeling uncomfortable. "Do not fear my love, you are still- and always- will be my only."

Katies' resolve stregthened. "Good. Yet I don't see how that trip was profitable."

"Well..." Jim bit his lip, trying hard not to smile. "You remember the dream you had? To own a business of your own, with a house attached?"

Kate felt her insides twist. "Yes?"

Jim stopped in front of a small tavern, where mostly old sea dogs sat and told tall tales. The owner himself was one, wanting only to sit and enjoy the business but not actually wanting to run it.

"Here it is. It's ours. The Crochety Mare." Jim stepped back and let his love process the information. She stared, mouth wide open, at the red-bricked building.

"But, that means..." She turned to look at Jim, who immediately went on one knee.

"Kathleen." Jim took her left hand. "You waited for me to follow my dream. I thank you for that. But no more waiting. Now it is time for your dream."

"Yes!" She yelled excitedly.

Jim smiled. "Let me finish."

"Sorry. Go ahead, go ahead." Kate placed her other hand on Jim's shoulder to steady herself.

"Kathleen, will you be my wife?"

Kate's smile stretched from ear to ear. Tears of happiness leaked out of the corners of her eyes. "Yes. Yes Jiminy Gibbs, I will."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

The flame burned out. Sore, tired and more than hungry, he stood up walked away from his desk. His eyes were dry and that made them itch. Rubbing his eyes, he walked to the other side of the room.

"Come to bed. You promised me a good time." A sultry voice sounded from the bed. "I heard tale you are famous for being unpredictable in bed, Jack Sparrow."

He grinned. "That is true."

With a silver flash, the dagger imbedded deep in her chest. Her face froze in fright. He felt the warmness pour into his hand and smiled. He reached up and licked his fingers.

"I am surprising."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sense of Devotion

Sequel to Sense of Demand

Rated: R (Violence, sensuality, sexual practice and language)

Summary: After then events on The Isle, Jack has parted ways with Elizabeth. Just when he was forgetting everything, the recent past catches up to him and things will never be the same.

**CHAPTER TWO**

The _Black Pearl _rolled lazily in Tortuga's harbor, enjoying a well deserved break. For a long ten months, she and her crew had a hellish journey. Her Captain had found a honest-to-god treasure map.

After roughing it through Sirens, sea monsters, and a brief brush with the law, she now rested. Her crew was ecstatic at being able to sit back also. Joshamee Gibbs smiled as he ran his hand along the railing. Sounds of repairs and the low humming of workers rang behind him. He never cared what people thought about the _Pearl _or her Captain. This ship was his home; Jack was his family.

"Mr. Gibbs!" His Captain called out, walking up the ramp to the deck. He was rubbing his hands on a clothe, which he threw over the side. "Our precense is required at St. Thomas'. Seems your nephew is to be married."

The first mate's wrinkled face broke into a wide smile. "Yeah?"

"Young Jim wants the whole crew to be present. His 'sea' family, as he calls us." Jack tried to hide the happiness he felt at being called family.

"That's good news." Gibbs rubbed his hands together. "A wedding! Been awhile since we had a soiree. Free food!"

"Free drink!" Jack shared excitement.

"Free music."

"Free drink!"

"Free company, also."

The Captain clapped his first mate's shoulder, laughing. "And drinks all around. C'mon ye old fool, let's go before its all gone!"

(J)(E)(J)(E)

The actual ceremony had only lasted a few minutes, while the party lasted all night. Everyone drank too mcuh, ate too much, and enjoyed the hospitality of _The Crochety Mare_ too much.

The next morning was met with a lot of hurt. Jack Sparrow decided then and there that he was too old to wake up on a bar room floor.

"Good morning."

Jack gingerly lifted his head. There stood the new Mrs. Gibbs, holding a cup of hot coffee. She held it out to the Captain, smiling.

"Thought you would be locked away in your marital bed." Jack joked while accepting the cup with thanks.

Kate giggled and turned pink. "Even twenty years old need a break."

"Listen to you. Making a vaguely dirty joke." Jack smiled. He looked around at his crew... and the mess they had made of Jim's new tavern. Guilt stabbed him in the gut. "We'll help clean up."

"You are doing all the clean up." Kate turned to go back upstairs where all the rooms were. "I am going back to my husband."

Jack nodded as he drank is hot coffee.

_Family is a wonderful experience and should never be taken for granted. My biggest regret in my old age was that I let my family drift apart. I should have been more devoted to them. _Jack remembered the passage from his father's journals, which surprised him. He had not touched them in over a year, ever since he...

_You should never turn away the people you love._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sense of Devotion

Sequel to Sense of Demand

Rated: R (Violence, sensuality, sexual practice and language)

Summary: After then events on The Isle, Jack has parted ways with Elizabeth. Just when he was forgetting everything, the recent past catches up to him and things will never be the same.

**CHAPTER THREE**

After a couple more days of relaxation, the crew of _The Black Pearl _were ready to set sail. There was no particular destination in mind, no monsters or debt collectors chasing them down. No women on board to cause any mischief. No new members to trick them.

It was exactly what Jack Sparrow wanted. Smiling, laughing, congratulating his team on a job well done, he set sail towards Jamacia- the trees were always lovely there.

"Did'ya hear?" A portly man by the name of Pintel said to his constant companion, the tall Ragetti. "Some woman murdered in Tortuga."

"No!" Ragetti stopped to think. "Tha's not so unusual. People get killed there all the time."

Pintel shook his head. "Not like this. I hear-"

Not caring to hear any more gossip, the Captain walked away. Though his smile faltered, he knew he made the right decision. His world was better now.

_She deserved to die._ Jack thought. Then a cold feeling spread in his gut. He knew he was not that kind of man. _What is wrong with me?_

His mood suddenly turned sour, Jack retreated to his cabin.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

_Annabelle was killed today. No words can describe the pain I feel._

_One time there was a woman. She walked through town. She smiled at everyone. Then, one day, she smiled at the wrong person. From that day forward the woman would never smile again._

_She never understood why the world would be so cruel. She stayed, hovering between two worlds. Never made up her mind of where to go. She couldn't. There had to be a reason she smiled. But she could not find it anymore. And it hurt._

_I have the deepest sympathy for her._

(J)(E)(J)(E)

It was dark where she was at. The lantern she carried went out long ago. But he asked her to meet him there, the man with the golden smile.

The young woman heard a soft rustling noise behind her. She saw a light from a lantern shine. It was him! He came! He was holding something, pointing it out towards her. Smiling, she reached out to take it. He fired the gun.

She didn't understand. Jack Sparrow turned around and walked away.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

I devoted my whole life to being free. I always thought being married, a Captain, even being a friend was too much responsibility.

I never knew that it was so lonely. In my old age I learned that I would do anything for family. That Elizabeth girl, I care for her. I shall show her. She should know she is like a daughter to me. I know Annabelle would have liked her. I wish she was here to meet her.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

"I don't understand." The blonde woman said. "I... I thought we were friends."

Jack lowered his head. The Pearl rolled under his feet still.

"You are not even going to say anything? Not even going to look at me?"

Jack dug his toe into the floor.

"Look at me."

Jack did not respond.

"Look at me." She pleaded, anger trailing around the edges of her voice.

Jack did not. Suddenly strong hands gripped his shoulders.

"Look at me Jack Sparrow."

He did. Elizabeth stood there; tiny, pale, cold and decomposing. The scent of dirt filled his nostrils. A worm crawled out of her eye socket.

Jack screamed, which woke him up. It had been a good while since he left Tortuga, only arriving in Jamacia that day. He needed to leave. He could hear cries of despair coming from the island.

The Captain pulled off the sweat-filled covers and left his bed. With a determined step, he went straight to the helm and told Cotton to take off with the morning's tide.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sense of Devotion

Sequel to Sense of Demand

Rated: R (Violence, sensuality, sexual practice and language)

Summary: After then events on The Isle, Jack has parted ways with Elizabeth. Just when he was forgetting everything, the recent past catches up to him and things will never be the same.

CHAPTER FOUR

The day was sweltering hot. There was not even a breeze, reminding Jack of the uncomfortable days in the locker.

_My fun, easy days seem to be coming to an end. _He thought. Then he shook his head. _No, no. I do not regret my actions. I do not._

Jack gripped his hands together and sent up a silent prayer for wind. Nothing he wanted to happen happened, instead, Gibbs walked up to him with a worried look.

"Captain?"

"Aye?" Jack tipped his hat to keep the sun out of his eyes.

Gibbs' licked his lips. "The crew are wondering why we left Jamacia early. And... and we heard a rumour that a woman was murdered there."

"Rumours are vile things."

"There was another one. One I... I thought you should know." Gibbs was nervous, shifting from one foot to another.

"Out with it."

Gibbs took one step closer and lowered his voice, so only Jack could hear. "It's about Miss Turner. Some hear that... that she has been murdered, sir."

Jack's face blanched. A sudden vision of his dream flahed in his mind, he could smell death. "Where did you hear this?" Jack felt a sweat broke out.

"Marty. Apparently, when she left the Pearl, no one had seen her since."

Jack felt nauseous. He gripped his stomach. Guilt spread throughout his whole being. Something had happened. Something bad. And he knew that is was somehow his fault.

"I'm sure she is alright." Jack picked at is finger. "She's a tough old broad."

"Jack, if I may ask a personal question?" Gibbs took a step closer. "What... happened between you and Mrs. Turner? Ye two were friends. You went to save her last year."

"Circumstances." Was all Jack said and waved a dismissal at him.

When his portly first mate hobbled away, Jack began to think. In truth, Jack was not sure _why_ he sent Elizabeth away. Just that something compelled him to do it.

The sun was beating down on the whole crew, making them writhe uncomfortably. Jack wiped at his bandana, wishing for a breeze.

Then it came. Just as soon as he wished it, the breeze came and cooled off the ship.

"Calypso." Jack wasn't sure how he knew it, but a familiar vision appeared.

From her long dark dreads to the freckles that danced across her nose, the Calypso that Jack knew had arrived. Knowing it wouldn't do any good if he tried, Jack pulled out his blunderbuss.

"Sparrow. I will help you this time only and it is only because at one time I liked you."

"This is all very convienent."

Calypso smiled. "You need to go north to find your answers. If you do not, the sea will be lost. Then I will kill you."

"That is terrifying." Jack stared at the Goddess. "I must be dreaming."

"You are."

"Captain?"

"Aye?" Jack tipped his hat to keep the sun out of his eyes.

Gibbs licked his lips. "The crew are wondering why we left Jamacia early. And... we heard a rumour that a woman was murdered there."

Jack sat up straight. He was laying on the deck. The sun was still high in the sky, yet a cool breeze started sweeping through. This reassured him and he gave the smallest of smiles.

"Set course for north."

"That's a little vague, sir."

"Don't call me sir." Jack warned, but was grinning from ear to ear.

Finally some answers. You need to go north to find your answers. Maybe the guilty feeling would wash away from him. Blood pumping fast, adrenaline coursing through his body, he felt alive. His nerves demanded to be felt and he let them come to the surface.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Jack had a hard time believing that he could murder someone in cold blood. It wasn't something he would do. But the days passed into weeks and there was still no sign of Elizabeth.

Jack began fearing the worst. Maybe he blacked out and harmed her? His last memory of her was a little hazy, he wasn't exactly sure how their last encounter ended. It could be possible that he blacked out and harmed her. Jack closed his eyes. There were tears. There was yelling and resignation.

_Then... then..._ He opened his eyes. For the life of him, he could not remember.

"Blast it." He rubbed his forehead. There was little hoped for his memory. Elizabeth was gone from his world, just as he wanted._ Didn't I? _He was not sure. She was gone, so it must have been.

These murders were beginning to worry him also. Suddenly he would wake up somewhere and not know what he had done in the hours previously. He would attribute it to um but he never got that drunk.

He briefly thought about magic- he had, in recent history, managed to anger a mighty powerful wizard. But if had been almost a year and there had been no sign of him. Or Elizabeth for that matter.

He was worried.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

The sunrise was a lot prettier when you were waking up and not about to go to sleep. Jack had paced the entire ship overnight, only pausing to watch the sunrise. This nagging feeling would not leave him alone. He had to find her. He had to find Elizabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Sense of Devotion

Sequel to Sense of Demand

Rated: R (Violence, sensuality, sexual practice and language)

Summary: After then events on The Isle, Jack has parted ways with Elizabeth. Just when he was forgetting everything, the recent past catches up to him and things will never be the same.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

His compass spun around and around. With a grimace, he snapped the lid shut and decided that it was good to start at the beginning- he would start at Shipwreck Cove. His crew groaned and sighed, not really wanting to go back, but Jack promised riches beyong their wildest dreams.

He just never promised when.

"Cap'n, I know you want to find her. Hell I do, too. But the crew is whispering. They are into it for the money, not only for adventuring."

"Then toss them overboard."

"That's a little harsh." Gibbs countered.

"I do not care. Keep the ones who want to stay." Jack moved from the wheel to the upper deck's bow, and called out for the crew to listen.

"We are here at Shipwreck Cove. Pirate sanctuary. Further in this journey I am in, you will not find riches. You will not find any sort of luxury. So if you wish to find your fortune elsewhere, this is the port to leave on."

The seven crew members looked around at each other. Of those seven; only Cotton, Marty, Pintel and Ragetti stayed. When all the men gathered together in the Captain's Quarters, Jack was smiling.

"This is good. Only need six men to run the _Pearl_." Jack nodded and grabbed his compass on his belt. He reached over and got his map. "I'm going to be honest with you. I'm going to find Elizabeth Swann."

The men around him leaned in a bit more. Cotton tapped the map, as if indicating that he wanted to know where they were going.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

_One day a little bird flew out of the nest, only to forget how to fly. He came crashing to the ground. At the very last second, something happened. He flapped his wings and took flight. He went soaring through the sky._

_Jacky was out little bird. Thats why I was not surprised he took the name Sparrow. That boy loved adventure, he loved having the breeze whip around him. Sometimes I think that if he had sprouted wings, he would not hesitate to take off in flight._

_Maybe one day he would be grounded._

(J)(E)(J)(E)

The compass spun around and around. Jack stared at it as it sat on his desk and watched it as it kept spinning. And spinning. And spinning. He sighed and closed the lid on it.

Then, suddenly, a thought occured to him. Maybe she was not in the Caribbean. Maybe they were simply too far apart for the magic behind the compass to work.

_But where could she be? The Americas? England?_ He never thought he would be in this situation. Jack felt out-of-sorts. To be honest, he had felt out-of-sorts fir about four years. Ever since he met Elizabeth. It amazed him how are person could change... everything.

_I have got to just find her, know that she is alright, and then... and then what?_ He asked himself. _No more black outs? A companion?_ Or for the two of them to go their seperate ways, only to have an occasional friendly run-in?

There were a thousand other questions running through his head. Why her? Why him? Why did he always seem to get into these sort of situations? These adventures were going to kill him. The last one with Bartibus almost killed him-

_Bartibus._

And that thought would not leave his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Sense of Devotion

Sequel to Sense of Demand

Rated: R (Violence, sensuality, sexual practice and language)

Summary: After then events on The Isle, Jack has parted ways with Elizabeth. Just when he was forgetting everything, the recent past catches up to him and things will never be the same.

**CHAPTER SIX**

The house in London was quaint. Marcus walked down the new cobblestoned road, avoiding the stares and yells from the poor and the salesmen. He walked past a crowded pub, turned down an alleyway, and came out in a neighborhood where wrought iron fences gathered around, gaurding flower beds and front doors. The further away he walked from the business district the quieter it became and he smiled.

Just two months ago him and his sister were living in a rat infested space; sleeping, eating and bathing all in one room. Unsavory folk would pass by and look at his younger sister, Cecily. So when the rotund man who smelled of odd spices offered him a simple job with a big payout, he accepted. However, the man had given his siter a look and a golden bracelet, and that made Marcus nervous. He knew his sister was beautiful. But she was only fourteen and still a child in his eyes.

Eventually, he came to a stop in front of a gate. He used a key from his pocket, opened it, and walked towards the town house. It was still amazing to him how he got this place. It was amazing to him that he managed to get his sister out of the slum they were living in, and the only thing he had to do was watch after a young lady who was a little confused, but very beautiful. Her name was Mary.

"I'm home." Marcus called out as he opened the door. A small pattering of feet sounded upstairs. Soon, at the top of the stairs, Cecily stood. "How was it today?"

Cecily smiled and quickly made her way down the steps. "Good. No outbursts, no questions. She's been sitting around, reading."

"I think she is tired from the other night." The other night, Mary decided to stay up and walk around the whole house, looking up at the ceiling. 'The rigs are loose,' she muttered a few times. Then she acted like she was looking for something, or someone, but she never made a sound. All she did was move her lips in one word. "I wish we knew more about her."

"I do, too." Cecily took his coat. "But it is not our job to know about her past. That was-"

"One of the rules, I know. The only rule." Marcus untied his cravat and placed it on a small table. "I should not be wondering. No questions."

Cecily nodded in agreement. "No questions."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

_I was devoted to the sea. I loved the sea. The uncertainty of it excited me, I will always go back to the sea. If only I could feel that way about anything grounded._

(J)(E)(J)(E)

The Black Pearl was off the coast of San Salvador bobbing serenly up and down in the water. The crew listed around the ship, mostly wondering about what they were doing there. They were looking for the Pirate King... but their Captain led them her. Then left.

Jack Sparrow rowed a life boat to shore, looking down at his compass. It had pointed this way, but for some reason, Jack felt that what he wanted was far away still. But he was drawn here, so here he was.

The boat bumped against the soil. Jack got out and looked around. He had to keep a low profile here, as the whole port was crawling with Spanish navy men. He remembered the unfortunate incident at the Fountain of Youth and decided that it might be prudent to not cause a scene.

He took to traveling down the dark roads, in the improvished part of town. Every once in awhile Jack would look down at his compass and took a turn when needed. He walked for almost an hour- listening to the insides of homes, sniffing in the spicy aromas- when the compass stopped. Jack paused, looked up to where the arrow had pointed.

"A door." Jack murmered. "How interesting." The door had a hanging of a goat's head with its tongue hanging out. Just as he raised his hand to knock on the door it opened with a very loud, creaking sound.

He started to have reservations about this place. Yet, if it gave him answers, he would be willing to go in. If he had to make a quick escape- well, he was always good at thinking on his feet.

The hallway he stepped in was dark, but at the end of it was an open door. A warm light glowed at the end of it. Jack took a couple of steps forward, then heard a voice just as warm as the glow.

"Welcome, Captain Sparrow! Come in, come in!" An older man's face peered around the door. It was lined with age, his jowls hanging low. His spectacles rested on the bridge of a long nose. His white hair shot out of his head and stood on end, like he was always being terrified by something.

Yet the man's smile was genuine. He motioned for Jack to move forward, and he did.

"How do you know me?" The pirate asked, stepping into the room. The glow Jack noticed came from a large fireplace, on which a kettle sat. Underneath the kettle a pot was boiling away something that smelled delicious.

"I apologise. My name is Herman." He extended his hand and greeted Jack. "And I don't mean to sound smart... but I am. I know everything." He paused. "Well, not everything. I know a lot."

Jack let go of Herman's warm hand. "I'm Jack. Thought you know that."

"Tea?" Herman offered.

"You already know the answer to that." Jack cocked his head to the side, sizing this man up.

"It's called polite manners. I learned at a young age that it would be prudent not to let on how much I know." Herman took a thick rag, gripped the hot kettle out of the fireplace and poured two cups of tea. "Little cream, three sugars."

"Thank you." Jack sat down at the table.

"Much better." Herman smiled. He placed the kettle back on a shelf and lifted up the large pot. Jack moved to help the old man, but Herman seemed more than capable of handling it himself.

Herman than placed two bowls and two spoons on the table and saved the soup. Delicious smells of carrots and chicken filled Jack's nostrils and his mouth watered. He nodded his appreciation and started eating. Then a thought occured to him.

"Why am I so comfortable here?" He asked as the old man sat in the chair opposite him.

Herman smiled. "It is because I am not a threat. I wish no harm on you, Jack Sparrow, and I know you will not harm me. You came here for answers. I am willing to help you, as you are on your journey for selfless reasons."

"Are you a good man?" Jack asked.

"Sometimes. No one can be full of goodness all the time. We all have desires, and wishes. We all do unwise things at times." Herman picked up his spoon and started eating his dinner.

For a couple of minutes they sat and ate the soup. Questions were forming in Jack's head at a rapid rate, and he was trying to figure out which one to ask first.

"Why the goat's head?"

Herman laughed. "Merely a joke. I helped a man a few years ago who gave it to me as a gift. He thought of me as a devil-man. When my advice helped him, he wanted to thank me. Plus, it is very handsome."

Jack nodded and gave a smile. "How come you know things?"

"To be honest I am not so sure. I was born with the ability of speech. I began wondering and learning ways and thoughts since I was a day old. Luckily, my parents loved me, and supported me through my 'oddity'."

"Can you tell me why I am blacking out?" Jack didn't realize that he had the spoon raised in mid air. He still did have many questions to ask, but to him this was one of the most important.

Herman went very still. He was staring into Jack's face, Jack's eyes, as if trying to read his soul. He stayed like that for a few moments more.

"It's a curse." Herman said unexpectedly, startling Jack a little. "Bartibus. He is planting thoughts into your head. Making you doubt. Making you believe."

"I'm not a murderer?"

"No."

Jack sighed with relief. "Wait- do you know anything about Bartibus?"

"I know everything about Bartibus." Herman gripped his hands tightly, the first time the old man shown any signs of distress.

"You know everything about everything." Jack put his spoon down. "Or is this more personal?"

Herman stood up carefully, picking up the two bowls and sighing. He shuffled over to a counter and deposited the plateware.

"Twenty years ago, I met the man. I knew right then that he was going to do awful, horrible things. And it wasn't my special gift that told me... it was his attitude. His face, set in stone. The way he moved his body around, carting that great weight of his with superiority. You see, Bartibus likes to collect what he calls 'specials'- objects, or people, that hold amazing powers. Things that can strengthen his magic. Prolong his life."

_Like the heart of Will Turner. _Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the thought consuming him.

Herman came back over to the table and sat down. "As you can tell, he wanted to collect me. But I fought hard against his dogged determination. For a good long while, I devoted myself to ending him... but I never got far. Evil or no, Bartibus is still a man. I couldn't bring myself to take another human's life."

Jack dropped the pretense of Herman not knowing anything. "Is my friend in trouble?"

"Both of them are in great trouble."

"He knows that we know where the chest is." Jack rubbed his face with one hand, the other still resting on the table. "That is what he is after."

"And he took the widow so she could tell him." Herman nodded. "You just came along as a nasty surprise."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Sense of Devotion

Sequel to Sense of Demand

Rated: R (Violence, sensuality, sexual practice and language)

Summary: After then events on The Isle, Jack has parted ways with Elizabeth. Just when he was forgetting everything, the recent past catches up to him and things will never be the same.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The pirate's head was racing with all he had learned. Jack was walking back towards his ship, tapping his fingers on the compass hanging from his belt.

Herman, the old and odd man, was very helpful. It still amazed him that the man knew everything, and that he was willing to help a complete stranger. Of course, Jack was always encountering strangeness, so he didn't dwell too much on that. Fortuitous circumstances always seem to just happen around him.

The Captain made it to the docks and looked up at his ship, lost. He wasn't sure what to do now. Herman had answered a lot of questions Jack had, but the one that could propel forward yeilded no results.

_"What do I do now?" Jack asked, standing up. _

_Herman shook his head. "I am not sure. You have to go find her. And where..." the old man led Jack to the door. "... I can't tell."_

So Jack pulled off his compass and opened it. He thought about Elizabeth, the one person in the whole world he wanted.

_If this wasn't going to work, _Jack thought, _I'm going to be lost. _His old stand-by would have to work. It just had too.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

London was a wonderful town at times. Unfortunately, this was not one of those times. Rain had started to fall, bringing up the musty smells of the outside sewers. Vagrants were sitting in doorways and loitering in the parks, under the gazebos to esscape the rain. Carriages seemed to flood the streets, so the society life wouldn't get damped.

Marcus and his sister were in one of said carriages, making their way to their bosses' office. A summons had appeared at their door this morning, the Lord requesting their presence that afternoon. Nervously, Marcus sent his reply back with the messenger and spent the rest of the morning pacing the floor.

"Do not worry, Brother. We have done nothing wrong. Lord Bartimus probably just wants to check in on Mary." Cecily reached over and gripped Marcus' hand. "It is going to be alright."

And Marcus believed her. Their ward was safe and healthy, rarely going outside, and the siblings never bothered to find out more about her. They had done everything right when it came to Mary.

"We owe him so much." Marcus commented, giving his sister's fingers a squeeze. "Maybe he has another job for us."

"We are still indebted to him."

Cecily and Marcus fell silent, lost in their own thoughts. The rain beat a steady rhythm on top of the carriage. Cecily looked out of the window, watching her hometown pass by. She hated London, though she would never tell Marcus, not when he provided her with a safe home.

Marcus gripped her fingers as the carriage slowed to a stop. Stepping outside, they could smell the salty sea air in the distance that alerted the siblings that they were close to the Atlantic. They both looked up at the brownstone and were surprised to see that their benefactor lived in a small, dark place.

"He must not be here all the time." Marcus reassured his sister, and himself at the same time. "He is a very important man."

"Very important." Cecily repeated, a queasy feeling starting in her stomach.

They hurried to the door, trying to step between the raindrops, as it were. As soon as Marcus tapped the door once it opened, and they stepped inside the hall. They both were expecting warmth- a fire, maybe a cup of tea- but were met with cold and darkness.

Marcus was the first to step further into the home. Cecily was close behind him. It took a minute, but theur eyes eventually adjusted to the dark. In the dark they were able to see a door- the only door that seemed to be closed. Gathering up courage he didn't have, Marcus went to the door and knocked.

While Marcus was waiting for an answer, Cecily took the opportunity and looked around the room they were in. With the exception of lanterns hanging on hooks on the walls, there was nothing else in the house. The unsettled feeling in her stomach grew. How could a person own a house and not think to furnish it?

The closed door opened and a man led Marcus inside. Cecily started at the bright light, but then hurried to catch up to the two men. 

The strange man was of short stature, round and plump but mean looking. He went by the name of Ump. He joined his partner, Picks, behind their master. Picks was of average height and unlike his comrade, had a sense of intelligence about him.

Bartibus sat in the only chair in the room. Probably the only chair in the house. Marcus gave the man a bow, then quickly touched Cecily's arm. She curtseyed.

"Hello my friends!" Cecily could hear the affection in his voice, but could not see it in his eyes. "I trust everything is well."

Marcus nodded energetically. "Yes, sir. All is calm at home."

"Good, good. I trust, also, that your ward is fairing well?"

Marcus nodded again. "Yes sir, yes sir."

Cecily mumbled under hear breath, and unfortunately for her, Bartibus caught it.

"What was that my dear?" The powerful man asked.

"It was nothing, sir! My sister sometimes forgets her place." Marcus defended, then was silenced with a wave of Bartibus' hand.

"Dear God man, let the beauty speak." Marcus felt a pain go through his chest, followed by burning anger. "Go ahead, my dear."

Cecily raised her chin, glad that someone shut her over protective brother up. "I was just calling my brother a kiss arse, sir."

Bartibus' laughter reverberated through the room. Even the two peons smiled. Bartibus leaned forward in his chair, his eyes only for Cecily. "Tell me then, honestly. How is your ward, the young Mary?"

"She is well. My brother was right when he said there were no problems. Except..." Cecily shit her mouth at the sight of her brother's face.

"Go on." Bartibus insisted.

Cecily swallowed, suddenly nervous. "Sometimes she seems lost. Walks around in the middle of the night, or talking abotu boats. One day I thought I heard her say that she had to 'warn him'." Cecily took a deep breath before continuing. "I asked her what the matter was, but then she seem to be back in her right mind and only smiled. Asked about the weather."

"Really?" Bartibus still leaned forward in his chair.

Cecily nodded, feeling like she was about to vomit. "Most of the time she is quiet. Reads, sews."

"Has she ever been vilent?"

"No! No." Cecily felt heat rush to her cheeks and her nausea grew. "Not violent. Though I do approach her with caution."

No one said anything or moved for awhile. Their benefactor seemed to be thinking, processing the new information. Marcus glanced at his young sister and noted how pale she looked.

Then Bartibus spoke. "Thank you for speaking the truth little girl. Your brother should have the courage you possess." He leaned back into his chair. "I shall be around soon to check on her personally. You are dismissed."

Marcus and Cecily bowed. "Thank you sir."

Cecily wasted no time to leaving that building. She suppose she should have felt braver, or thankful that her tongue did not get them into trouble. Instead she felt sick, and before going back into the carriage, she heaved into the street.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Sense of Devotion

Sequel to Sense of Demand

Rated: R (Violence, sensuality, sexual practice and language)

Summary: After then events on The Isle, Jack has parted ways with Elizabeth. Just when he was forgetting everything, the recent past catches up to him and things will never be the same.

A/N: Can someone explain to me how I set out to write a story that was suppose to be fifteen chapters long and am now on chapter eight and not even halfway done with it?

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Three months had passed. The crew on the Black Pearl were desperate to see land, they wanted to find Elizabeth so they could go back to the warm waters they knew. The Atlantic was a tough ocean to cross but by some miracle the Pearl had managed it just fine.

Jack had grown a bad habit of staring at his compass. It pointed him straight and true, only moving a little bit when the Pearl needed to change course. Eventually the ship and compass led the Captain to a misty port, one where ther was little trouble getting in and out of London.

"Land ho." Jack said.

"God save the Queen." Gibbs countered, then went to bring them safely into harbor.

For the first time in months Jack felt a surge of excitement go through him. He was sure that he would find Elizabeth here. His compass had never steered him wrong, not when his heart was so purely set on something.

"Keep it low-key, gentlemen." Jack warned. "And keep close to the docks. If we need to make a swift retreat, I want to reduce the time."

A chorus of "Aye ayes" rang out, then one by one they left the Pearl and stretched their legs.

Gibbs decided to stick close to Jack, who appreciated it. There was no telling what he could come across and it was a good idea to have someone you could trust by by your side. Both men kept their heads down and headed into town, stopping to check the compass every once in awhile.

"Ye sure that is going to lead you to her?" Gibbs asked.

"It will lead me to answers. I will find her, Master Gibbs."

Gibbs was touched to see Jack wearing his heart on his sleeve. He did not say anything- to speak the obvious would be pointless and unhelpful. So he followed his friend, knowing in his heart that Jack Sparrow was a good man. A man willing to do anything for someone he holds dear.

"Did Miss Swann ever mention England? Maybe if we know more about her, we could possibly locate her."

Jack shook his head. "Just that she was living outside of London when she was younger. Then, after her mother passed on, her father and her moved to Port Royal."

"That was about the time I met her. Sad little girl she was. All excited about the open sea, not allowed to help." Gibbs commented, recalling the memory.

"Things change with time, mate." Jack looked down at the compass and cursed. "Damn. This thing is starting to spin."

Gibbs tapped Jack on his shoulder. He pointed ahead of them. "Or maybe your target is on the move."

Jack looked up to see where his friend was pointing. Sure enough, there was a young couple- a beautiful girl and a nervous looking man- walking at a brisk pace. They seemed to be arguing about something, and the needle on the compass never wavered from them.

Jack stepped closer to them, pocketing the compass as he did so. He made it seem like he was just passing by and the two were not wise to what he was doing. He listened in on their argument.

"...All I am saying is that he must not care for her. The man visited her once; now we haven't seen or heard from him in three months. If he was worried about her he would be around more and he is not." The short blonde had a sense of finality in her voice.

Her companion sighed. "Mary is not that much trouble. You worry too much." Yet the man seemed much more on edge about the matter than the girl was. He kept looking around, as if something was going to jump out and drag him into the shadows. "We are still provided for. He cares-"

"He does not!" The girl practically screamed. "That Bartibus left and unstable woman with us. She yelled about a storm and said to bring the ship into harbor, and when I refused, she looked like she wanted to hurt me!"

That was when Jack grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him to the side, letting the couple move ahead of them a bit.

"Did you hear that?" Jack was grinning from ear to ear.

Gibbs nodded. "I did! Let's quietly wander about in their general direction."

Jack agreed, then the two men set off to follow the couple.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

The rooms she spent most of her days in were nice. Mary was not allowed to move much around the house, and she very rarely went outside. So her guardians compensated by letting her have the two biggest rooms.

Mary knew she was a little forgetful. Sometimes she would think that she was somewhere else, but she always came back to reality. Her name was Mary, she was twenty four years old and she lived under the roof of Marcus and Cecily Whilmby.

Yet... sometime she would stare out, and remember the feel of the sea air on her face. The laughter of a crew when sea foam sprayed up. Mary remembered that she was working on something important...

... she could not remember what is was. Mary knew that she was a little forgetful.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Jack waited until darkness fell before venturing into the bickering fool's garden. All afternoon long, he and Gibbs observed the house. Servants came and went. There was some shouting after dinner. But all in all, the house was quiet.

Het set Gibbs to be a lookout. Cautiously, Jack headed for a tralice and began climbing up it. He knew the occupants were all asleep, and knew through watching that the young girl and man slept downstairs, in seperate bedrooms. That meant that who ever they were looking after, their ward, was living upstairs. Jack waited for those lights to go out before his climb.

Not that he knew what he would do if he found her. According to the eavesdropped conversation, this woman was not in her right mind. Another thing that worried him was that the two of them called her 'Mary'- though Jack wouldn't be surprised if Bartibus changed Elizabeth's name if he put her into hiding.

"Right bastard." Jack mumbled and very carefully peeked into the window. He saw nothing there. The pirate reached over and opened the window, praying that the hinges wouldn't squeak. They didn't.

He crawled over the windowsill and dropped down. Jack commended himself for being quite stealthy, then he felt a sharp blow on his shoulder and realized he had not been stealthy enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Sense of Devotion

Sequel to Sense of Demand

Rated: R (Violence, sensuality, sexual practice and language)

Summary: After then events on The Isle, Jack has parted ways with Elizabeth. Just when he was forgetting everything, the recent past catches up to him and things will never be the same.

**CHAPTER NINE**

Jack bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out. He grabbed his shoulder, stumbled forward, then turned around. He saw a young woman, her face set in fear and anger, holding a fire poker in her hands.

She was a tall, lithe woman with bright red hair. Her green eyes blazed with fire.

"Who are you?" She asked, obviously fighting to keep the volume of her voice down.

Jack had a wide variety of emotions he was feeling at that moment. He took a couple of steps back, fearing another swing of the fire poker.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He replied angrily. "Who are you?!"

The woman also took a couple of steps back. "Mary."

Dissapointment was what he felt next. "Do you know who Elizabeth Swann is?"

Mary nodded and at that nod Jack Sparrow felt hope blossom in his chest. The man took a step toward her and stopped when the fire poker swung out and pointed it at him.

"This is very important, I need to know." Jack asked desperately. "Where is she? Do you know?"

"No."

Jack's face fell. His shoulders slumped and he felt like he could drop to the floor. "That's not what I was hoping to hear."

"The rigging is loose." Mary said, looking up at the ceiling. "The Captain is not going to be pleased about that."

Jack looked puzzled. "Sorry to hear about that."

"What we are doing is very important!" Mary said loudly.

Jack heard movement downstairs and quick put his head up. "Shh! It's alright, I'm sure the Captain is handling it."

Mary blinked. "Who are you? Why are you in my room?"

Jack stood up straighter, noting that Mary's stance went softer. He took a quick look around the room. Nothing seemed to out of the ordinary, the whole place was simply furnished. Even the red head woman was dressed normally, in a cream colored frock. Then he remembered that Mary was touched in the head, and a prisoner of Bartibus'.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He bowed. "You invited me in." He lied.

Mary smiled and laughed in her embarassment. "Oh, sorry. I tend to be forgetful."

Jack now felt protective. He knew what Bartibus was capable of and knew that no matter what Mary had done, she didn't deserve this.

"You said you knew who Elizabeth Swann was." Jack said, reaching out and taking the fire poker from Mary. "Do you have any idea where she could be? What she could be doing? Please?"

Mary's face was blank. "I'm sorry, I do not know any Elizabeth."

"But you just said that you knew her."

Mary touched her forehead and a golden bracelet glimmered in the weak light. "I'm sorry! I'm forgetful."

In that instant Jack knew what to do. Quickly he reached out and grabbed her wrist, then pulled the bracelet off. Mary protested and tried to pull away, but then grabbed her head as if she was in pain.

The golden bracelet burned hot in his hand. Jack dropped it in surprise and it shattered as soon as it hit the floor.

Mary soon dropped to the floor, making a loud sound as she did so. Jack winced at the sudden noise, knowing that who ever else was in the house would be awake now.

Mary was breathing heavily. Tears poured down her face. Jack bent down and lightly put his hands on her shoulders.

"Mary. My name is Captain Jack Sparrow. Are you alright? Do you know where you are?"

Mary nodded, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "My mind feels... fuzzy. I think I am thinking straight for the first time in... months."

Jack helped her up on her feet. "You need to leave this place. I don't know how long we have before Bartibus comes."

Footsteps sounded up the stairs, then a tiny shriek of pain.

"I can't leave them behind. They are good people!" Mary pleaded, but Jack led her to the window.

"They work for that madman. Trust me, we can't save them." Jack lifted Mary up and helped her onto the tralice. "Bartibus will have a direct line to them, like he did with you."

Mary began climbing down the side of the house. The door to the room bursted open and the arguing couple came running in. Jack quick threw the fire poker at them and it embedded into the floor in front of them, making them stop.

The pirate began climbing out the window when he heard another shriek of pain. Jack dared a look back and saw the young girl clutch at her arm. A golden bracelet laid upon her wrist, and it was searing white hot.

"Cecily!" The man forgot about the escaping duo.

Cecily was clawing at her wrist, trying to pull her bracelet off, but it seemed to pinch shut. Tears rolled down her face. She grit her teeth as her hand slowly turned purple.

Jack felt guilty about leaving them behind, but sometimes in life bad things happened and you could not do anyhting about it. So he shimmied down the tralice, grabbed Mary's hand and began to run. Gibbs followed them to the Black Pearl, collecting the crew from a tavern along the way.

It took them only thirty minutes to set sail. Fortunately, it didn't seem like anybody was following them. Jack, however, ordered more speed and pointed his ship towards the Caribbean.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Sense of Devotion

Sequel to Sense of Demand

Rated: R (Violence, sensuality, sexual practice and language)

Summary: After then events on The Isle, Jack has parted ways with Elizabeth. Just when he was forgetting everything, the recent past catches up to him and things will never be the same.

CHAPTER TEN

Bartibus stepped over the two dead bodies and headed towards the window. This is where Sparrow had escaped.

Sparrow. The thought of that meddlesome man made bile creep up the back of his throat. That Sparrow had intervened with his plans too many times. Bartibus had believed that the curse would have subdued him, or would have driven him insane. Insane enough to take his own life; or for him to be caught and hanged for his actions.

But it seemed like none of those things had happened. Instead, Jack Sparrow had proved that he was intelligent and was one step ahead of him.

He now had the witch. The witch would not tell Bartibus anything, that was why he imprisoned her and tried to peel back her mind. He hoped she would let the location of Swann and her chest slip, but the witch was powerful. After a year, Bartibus was no closer to either.

Sparrow would receive her help. She would lead him to Swann.

He had to find Sparrow and kill him with his own two hands.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Mary was confused but wanted to help the Captain. However, she needed a couple of days to rest and regain her memory.

Jack Sparrow was on pins and needles waiting for her. Mary had proven that she knew Elizabeth and she was fairly certain that she knew where the Pirate King was. Mary had to remember; yet she had spent over a year being a little forgetful.

One day, when the Pearl had caught a good wind, Jack found Mary standing on the deck. The red head was staring out into the sea, twiddling her fingers.

"Good day." Jack greeted the woman.

Mary sighed. "I remember."

Jack felt his spine straighten. All of the sudden he was full of energy, ready to swim a hundred laps around the Black Pearl. He motioned that they should have this conversation in private and when they traveled her waved to Gibbs to follow.

Once enclosed in the room Jack sat Mary on the most comfortable chair then sat right across from her. The Captain leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees. Gibbs simply looked curious, standing behind his friend.

"Please tell me what you know." Jack asked, kindly.

Mary sat straight in the chair and closed her eyes, recalling all she knew. Her mind was not as it once was. She took a deep breath.

"It was about a year ago." Mary started. "I was on a little isle off the coast of Jamacia. I am a witch... or was... and I tried to keep it a secret. Though there were those who would ask me for help."

"Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?" Gibbs asked, a dozen superstitions running through his head.

"No interruptions mate." Jack reprimanded.

Mary, for once, smiled. "I believe there is no full good or no full bad in humanity. I try not to use my powers, if I can help it."

"Was that a wise choice?" Gibbs asked the beauty. Jack threw a warning glance at him, and Gibbs had the respect to look ashamed.

"Again, I try not to use my powers if I can help it. For the most part I am alone. Happily so. But there are times when someone finds me and pleads with me to help with their problem. Sometimes I can't turn them away."

Jack nodded. "Elizabeth came to you."

"How came yer allowed to talk?" Gibbs muttered, but Jack only waved him off with a hand.

"She did. I was intrigued by her. For a pirate, and a politician at that, she was very honest. Asked me if I would hear her out before I turned her away." Mary shifted in her chair to be more comfortable. "I said that was fair. Then she told me about a man, a good man, a man she loved and needed help."

Jack felt his heart constrict. He remembered Elizabeth's tears when he turned her away. It seemed like with even that happening, she never lost her faith in him.

"She told me that in order to protect her late husband, this man damn near sacraficed himself. For her. They got mixed up, then crossed, a powerful warlock named Bartibus. Once she said that name I felt obligated to help."

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

Mary smiled sadly. "I once looked at the man as a mentor. I admired him, trusted him. He became insane. Tried to take my power and failed to take it all. He left me to die."

"Revenge then." Jack commented.

"For you, an act of love. I assume you are the man Elizabeth wants to protect." Mary smiled. "She also told me that things can sometimes get tense between you."

"Oh, yes!" Gibbs rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "These two go constantly back and forth, and back and forth, and ba-"

Jack glared at the First Mate as he laughed. "Thank you."

Gibbs quickly stopped. "I'm not surprised Miss Swann wanted to help out Jack. When we went to get him ou' of the locker, she was only talking about getting him..." Gibbs trailed off, noticing that his Captain was about to hurt him.

"So my assumption is correct." Mary said, turning her attention back to Jack. "I know where she is in the Caribbean. But it is a little tricky to get to. Once we are back in the Caribbean I'll give you the coordinates."

Jack nodded and thanked Mary, who looked like she was coming down with a sick headache. She excused herself and turned to walk back out into the sunshine.

"This is great news!" Gibbs bursted out, smiling. "She is alive!"

"Yeah." Jack rubbed his stomach. He had an unsettling feeling. "For now."

"Oh stop being so melodramatic. This is a good lead. In a few weeks, we'll be home. We will go where Mary tells us to and then we get out of trouble."

"We?" Jack looked over at his friend, who nodded. "You have a plan on how to get 'us' out of trouble, then?" The Captain leaned back in his chair and rested his hands on his stomach.

"Maybe." Gibbs gave a non-chalant nod. "Let us hear it then." Jack said, giving his friend his full attention.

"Oh! Well, uh..." Gibbs looked flustered and stared back down at Jack. "Well. I don't have an-"

"- idea just yet." Jack joined in and finished his sentence. "I figured."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

It took a few weeks to return to the Caribbean instead of a few months. Many believed that it was a divine intervention. Many believed that the winds were just in their favor.

Jack briefly thought it was because the Pearl just wanted to be home.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Sense of Devotion

Sequel to Sense of Demand

Rated: R (Violence, sensuality, sexual practice and language)

Summary: After then events on The Isle, Jack has parted ways with Elizabeth. Just when he was forgetting everything, the recent past catches up to him and things will never be the same.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Bartibus felt no remorse at leaving the two pawns dead. He had killed many unfortunates before; if anything, he felt annoyed. The two pirates were thorns in his side. He couldn't understand why he couldn't kill them.

By now, it was a mission.

He wanted that heart.

They had the heart.

He wanted them dead.

As he stepped off the boat in Jamacia, he vowed that he would stop at nothing. He would use all his powers.

He would kill them.

(J)(E)(J)(E)

_I felt the wind blow that night and I knew something was different. The air was cold- I felt like my heart was going to stop._

_Then I heard the rumors. Jackie was gone._

_When I was alone, I broke. Every parent, no matter how good or bad they are, never want to outlive their children. I decided right then that if the rumors were untrue and if I could see my son again, I would devote more time to him._

(J)(E)(J)(E)

Mary pointed at a river on the map. It was very familiar to Jack, who mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it earlier.

"The last time I saw her, she was around this area." Mary explained. A warm breeze came in through the window.

Jack looked over at his first mate. "You know the way, Master Gibbs."

The older man nodded. "Aye." He turned and left the cabin, to ready the crew and turn the vessel towards answers.

This left Jack alone with Mary. He looked her up and down- she was very pretty, in a classical way. He remembered seeing these paintings once where the ladies sat around without a stitch of clothing. The women were soft, rounded; their pale skin effervescent. Tiny pink lips were parted in a smile, or in lust- depended on how you pictured them.

Mary was like the women in these paintings. Her red hair had taken on a golden glint from the sun. Her skin still remained pale, but there was a soft pink burned in. Her emerald eyes still held a fire and her lips were full and plump. Normally, Jack would have attempted to woo her. To spend even a few hours alone with such a beautiful maiden would have been pleasureable.

Jack never had that thought. In his mind and heart he could only think of his... his... friend. His partner. His king.

"It'll be good to see Elizabeth again." Mary started the conversation. "Despite our situation I always found it enjoyable to be around her. She makes me laugh."

Jack couldn't help smiling. "Yes, she can jab you with a wit as sharp as a sword." He leaned back into his chair. "Elizabeth is the smartest person I've ever met. Quick, calculating. Yet when she lets her hair down she can tell the most... delightful stories."

Mary agreed. "She told me one of where she burned down a whole island. You were there, I think."

Jack groaned. "She burnt all the rum."

Mary chuckled at his apparent sadness. "So she actually burned down a whole island."

"She burned all the rum." The Captain corrected, smiling again. "The isle remains."

For a few minutes the two swapped stories and laughed. Jack could feel the Pearl quicken under him, setting a faster pace.

"You seem to care for her an awful lot." Mary observed, studying the Captain's face.

Jack nodded. "I do."

"Good." Mary nodded. "It's nice to have love in your life. It is important. Our dear friend Bartibus seems to have forgotten that."

(J)(E)(J)(E)

A few days passed by and Jack turned antsier by the minute. He felt his nerves dance under his skin. The sweat dripped off his brow frequently.

He began to doubt this plan. He began to wonder if he was sailing right into a trap.

But what if he wasn't? What if she was at the end of this long journey? Jack didn't know what he would do, let alone say.

The ship docked at a tiny port and he and the crew stepped off the ship. Locals came to rent them a couple of longboats; Jack only asked for one.

"I go alone."

Gibbs immediately went to his Captain's side. "Ye sure?"

Jack stepped into the boat and took an oar in each hand. "I will not send anyone into possible death. Can't do that anymore. If it is safe, you'll see me again."

Gibbs snickered. "Very noble of you, Jack."

"Not really. I'm tired of seeing your ugly mug, is all." Jack flashed a grin at his friend before starting to paddle away.

The long ride was dark and silent. It took him longer than usual to take this river road; then again, he hadn't paddled himself up it. Not since he exchanged a kiss for a compass.

Jack would have thought that a million things would be running through his mind, calling for attention. Yet his journey was silent.

He reached the familiar hut at last. The longboat beached; he made his way up a rough rope ladder, a sweat breaking out all over his body.

This could be it. This could be the end. The pirate pulled himself up off the ladder and looked at the door. Each time he reached out for it he always felt apprehension.

A soft light burned inside.

He opened the door.

And there she was. She turned around and stared at him, mouth turning from shock to a small grin.

"Have you been looking for me?" Elizabeth attempted to joke.


End file.
